Frozen: Modern AU
by foreverofbff
Summary: What if the events of Frozen had occurred in the 21st Century?


"Elsa! Pssst, Elsa!" A tiny head crowned with red hair that was just barely long enough to fit into pigtails popped over the edge of the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The bed's occupant opened one eye lazily. "Anna. Go back to sleep," she groaned with a smile on her face.

"I just can't!" Anna was on top of her now. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna flopped on top of her sister.

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa said rolling Anna off the bed with a grin. Anna sat on the floor for a few seconds doing her best thinking. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea.

Anna climbed back on the bed and forced Elsa's eye open. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked, holding out the last "a."

Elsa finally woke up fully with a wicked grin on her face.

The stateroom of the Arendelle manner was off-limits to the girls except on very special occasions. So, naturally, it was Elsa and Anna's favorite place to play.

A giddy Anna drug her sister along whispering, "Come on, come on!" over and over while Elsa hid a smile and shushed her. Once inside, the girls slammed the door and ran to the center of the room giggling the whole way.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna jumped up and down with glee.

Elsa spun her hands as a glittering snowball formed and hovered between them. Anna looked on in awe.

"Ready?" the elder sister asked.

"Uh-huh uh-huh!"

Elsa grinned and threw the snowball into the air. It exploded with a "pop" and sent snow raining around them.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted.

"Watch this!" Elsa was eager to show off for her awe-struck sister. She stomped her foot on the ground. An intricate snowflake blossomed where her foot landed spreading out and covering the room with ice. The stateroom was now their own personal ice rink.

Anna and Elsa set to work building their snowman. Elsa rolled the bottom while Anna lugged the middle section she had made across the room. She lifted it on top of Elsa's and dropped it with a grunt. Elsa giggled.

Anna posed in a chair at the side of the room and Elsa crafted a head for the snowman. He had coal eyes and two giant buckteeth.

"Hi I'm Olaf," Elsa said for the snowman waving his stick arms around, "and I like warm hugs."

Anna ran over and threw her arms around the snowman. "I love you Olaf!" she declared smiling and looking at Elsa.

Elsa made all sorts of snow objects at Anna's request. A hill to slide down. A pile to make snow angels in, and one to jump in. Anna never stopped moving, and Elsa did her best to keep up.

"Catch me!" Anna yelled and jumped off the top of a particularly tall pile.

"Hang on!" Elsa replied creating a slightly larger pile right under Anna's feet just before she fell.

"Again! Faster!" Anna leapt from pile to ever-growing pile.

Elsa was having trouble keeping up.

"Wait, slow down!"

Anna didn't listen and kept jumping. She was now several feet in the air. Laughing, she jumped off a pile just as Elsa slipped on the ice beneath her feet. In a panic, Elsa shot a blast of magic in Anna's direction. It hit Anna straight in the forehead and she went tumbling down.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed running to her sister's side. The floor beneath her feet began frosting over in her panic. Anna was out cold.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa called cradling Anna's cold body in her arms. "It's ok Anna. I got you." The frost had now spread over the entire room, knocking their snowman apart and creeping up the ceiling.

Elsa and Anna's parents burst through the door, shattering the ice around it. They ran over to the girls.

"Elsa what have you done?" Elsa's papa asked.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry Anna."

"This is getting out of hand!" he reprimanded.

Elsa's mother grabbed Anna out of her arms. "She's ice cold," she said.

"I know where we have to go," Elsa's father said. He grabbed Elsa's hand and loaded her and Anna into the car. "Stay right there," he said to his wife and Elsa, "I'll be right back."

He raced to the library and rifled through several books. A map fell out of one, and he snatched it up skimming the page it fell out of.

When he returned to the car, his wife took one look at the paper and gasped. "No," she said, "Not there!"

"We have no choice. They'll be able to help." The family sped away leaving an icy trail in their wake.


End file.
